德哈度过发情期
by hess1999
Summary: abo 先打炮再恋爱 别扭小男孩的恋爱


恋爱脑预警！傻白甜预警！ooc预警！啊十八预警！

梅林的胡子！那该死的破特又晃着那甜腻得要死得信息素大摇大摆地跑来跑去了。

"潘西你闻到了吗，一股烂橘子味。"金发少年漂亮的眉毛几乎成了个死结，"该死的，我们伟大的救世主先生又忘了喷抑制剂出门了吗，他难道不知道自己的发情期快到了吗？"

"我只闻得到煎蛋的香味，马尔福，并且我可不会特地去记别人的发情期。"潘西斜眼看了金发少年一眼，又低下头和盘子里的烤肠对峙。

"嘿，我又不是特地去记的，他那股信息素隔着一个塔楼我都能闻到。"

"什么味，我怎么没感觉。"高尔抽动着鼻子，试图闻到德拉科所说的omeage的甜腻的信息素。

"马尔福在自己的鼻子上装了个哈利雷达，你比不上的。"

"不，潘西，真的有，淡淡的橘子香味，还挺好闻。"高尔惊讶地看向德拉科，"不过这也太淡了。"

金发少年漂亮的脸又黑了一个度， "这股烂橘子味哪里香了" 他抬手捂住高尔的鼻子，"你不许再闻了。"

"你也太霸道了，"高尔拍开德拉科的手，"这样子可追不到波特的。"

"谁要追他了？谁品味那么低会去喜欢他每天乱糟糟的头发，蠢得要死的圆眼镜，还有那双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。" 德拉科摇了摇头，"看见就人让心烦，梅林的袜子！我发誓我看见那家伙心率就会直线上升，我都快怀疑我对他过敏了，嘿，潘西，别那样看着我。"

"唉，"潘西咽下最后一口饭，语重心长道，"你要是直率一点我估计你和波特的二胎都能打魁地奇了。"

"这话太荒谬了小姐。"

隔桌被觊觎已久的救世主刚吃完盘子中的最后一块苹果，他起身整理了下那身格里芬多的长袍，再确保了下眼镜没有歪，慢悠悠地和旁边的红发男孩离开了大厅。

"操，"德拉科小声地骂道，"你们看到没，他刚才起身的时候那个屁股的形状，该死的，为什么看起来那么好摸。"

"你连这个都看到了？"高尔觉得有点不可思议。

"梅林啊！"潘西伸手揉了揉眉心，"走吧先生们，第一节课可是那个老女人的占卜课，从这里到北塔还需要五分钟，我可不想迟到。"

西比尔教授又在讲着一大段一大段无聊的废话了，哈利托着下巴听着罗恩的碎碎念，尝试让自己放松一点，不要去在意隔了个过道的那一群绿领子的alpha，他们的存在让即将进入发情期的哈利无比烦躁，以纯血著名的斯莱特林，毫无疑问霍茨沃格一半以上的alpha都集聚在斯莱特林。他们三人组中唯一的alpha—赫敏-格兰杰，今天还特地和他隔了三四个座位。

幸好在格里芬多，哈利暗暗想到，在第二性别比例正常的格里芬多至少不用在发情期的夜晚害怕被哪个失了智的alpha强行标记。

"你还好吗哈利？"罗恩担忧地看着友人。

"我还好，谢谢，"哈利低声说道，"就是你今天的红发有点过于红了，晃得我头晕。"

"不，我每天都这样，"红发少年摸了摸自己的头发，"我觉得你需要请假了。"

"也许，或者明天"哈利眨了眨眼，"我真的还好。"

"嘿，马尔福那个家伙又传来纸条了，"罗恩用手肘撞了下哈利，示意他转过去，"他又想干嘛？"

"反正不是什么好事。"哈利看着飞过来的小纸鹤，轻声嘟囔。

纸鹤舒展开来摊在哈利手上，皱巴巴的绿边纸上画着一颗橘子，还有一行字。

—你的味道太浓了

操，这句话的每个字母都在哈利脑子升起旋转炸成烟花，这…这太羞耻了，哈利低头在自己身上闻了闻，又转头问旁边的罗恩："我身上的味道那么浓吗？"

罗恩凑到他身边吸了吸鼻子，"并不会，挺淡的，就是比平时…"红发少年歪了歪头，似乎在寻找合适的形容词。

"比平时甜了一些。"旁边捧着水晶球的纳威接话，"哥们别聊了，老太婆看过来了。"

西比尔往他们的方向指了指，红发少年噤声坐直，哈利则有点苦恼地低下了头。

隔了个过道的始作俑者德拉科，那群绿领子的alpha中的一个，把哈利的样子尽收眼底。

"他刚才低下头脸红的样子真他妈好看，"马尔福向身边的高尔说道，"一个男人怎么能那么白，他应该叫Harry-white-potter吧。"

"亲爱的大少爷，"高尔的声音听起来有点苦恼，"我真不知道。"

"你看他的屁股。"

"梅林啊！"

"不是梅林的屁股，是波特！波特的屁股！"德拉科说道，"霍茨沃格应该给他颁发个最佳屁股奖。"

"够了"，高尔自暴自弃地回道，"我不想看波特的屁股！我只想看漂亮的斯莱特林学妹的的胸！"

"波特没胸，哦，不，"德拉科听起来更加的兴奋，"也许他有！"

"你清醒一点马尔福-德拉科！"高尔翻了个白眼，"认真上课!"

不管是对格里芬多还是斯莱特林，这都是一节十分漫长的占卜课，当然那个嚣张的金发少年除外。德拉科顶着那张漂亮又欠揍的脸蛋愉快地吹起了口哨，享受着来自救世主的眼刀。

"你这样已经构成性骚扰了" 高尔翻了今天的不知道第几个白眼。

"嘿别那么严肃，"德拉科笑道，"能看他吃瘪我很开心。"

"你活该单身。"

"别说这样伤人的话，看在梅林的面子上。"

"要是真看在梅林的面子上，你他妈赶快去跟他告白！"

"今天马尔福又来招惹哈利了。"红发少年向他女朋友汇报。

"那家伙从头到尾都散发着一股'我想和哈利来一炮'的气味，哈利离他越远越好。"赫敏老母亲操碎了心。

"我知道。" 哈利无力地笑了笑。

"你看起来真的不太好。"

"是的，罗恩你说对了，我真的不太好，"

"你的发情期提前了对吗？我闻到味道了。" 赫敏正色道，"你最好现在就去请假。"

黑发少年点点头，"我正打算去找麦格教授请假，你们先走吧。"

在被北塔和朋友分别后哈利往一楼入口大厅走去，希望这个该死的不稳定的发情期不要给自己带来更多的困扰，哈利想道。可惜梅林并没有听到他的祈祷，他的死对头，金发的马尔福正站在大理石楼梯上，双手抱胸，饶有兴趣地看着他。

见鬼，绿领子alpha的信息素蛮横霸道，发情期易感的Omega可禁受不住。

哈利越来越烦躁，请假这件事可能得稍微延后一点，他现在需要一只抑制剂，最近的地方是二楼的校医室，那里会有能帮他度过发情期的东西。

"疤头，你是今天早上喝橘子汁洒出来又忘记换衣服了吗？"金发少年开口。

意料之中，没有好话。

"你这是性骚扰马尔福。"哈利从并不想和德拉科纠缠。

但德拉科可不会如他意，他跟在哈利的后面滔滔不绝地发表垃圾话。

庞弗雷夫人不在，这可太糟糕了，抑制剂放哪了？哈利被德拉科吵得头疼，一边回嘴一边苦恼。

他的身体开始不对劲了。

"该死，闭嘴马尔福，滚出去。"

"救世主大人叫我滚我就得滚？"德拉科挑眉。

该死，这可是你自找的，哈利自暴自弃地想。

德拉科的理智紧绷成一条线，此时此刻哈利正骑在他身上居高临下地看着他

"马尔福你真差劲，整个霍茨沃格都看出来你对我有意思了。"

见鬼，那双装着深海的蓝眼睛向德拉科眨了眨，在这样情况下怎么看怎么撩人心怀，波光潋滟，甜腻的橘子味占据了整个空间，德拉科像是浸泡在橘子汁中，每个细胞都贪婪地吸取甜蜜的Omega的信息素。

"难道不是吗？"哈利说出这话时带了点鼻音。

"我警告你波特，别他妈再用那种眼神看我。"马尔福像条盯上着猎物的蛇，他低声道，"我会把你压在这里干你。"

"或许你可以。"哈利脱口而出的下一秒就觉得自己的脑子大概是被这可恨的情欲搞坏了，但是他的确无法抗拒alpha那强硬的信息素，他发誓他下面现在肯定湿得一塌糊涂。

德拉科也没有给哈利反悔的机会，他一个翻身把哈利压在身下，低下头在黑发少年耳边轻声道，"你待会可不要求饶，波特。"

金发alpha毫无顾忌地释放出自己的信息素，放任自己的味道和甜腻的橘子交融。

德拉科脱掉哈利碍事的长袍，Omega的后颈的腺体暴露在交融的信息素中，从窗户透进来的阳光跳跃在哈利的黑发上面。

金发少年眯了眯眼，手一挥将窗帘放下。

这副蠢样只有我一个人能看，太阳也不许和我分享。德拉科恶劣地想道。

哈利的嘴唇像饱满多汁的红石榴，看起来香甜又柔软，事实上也是这样，德拉科含住他的唇瓣，舌头撬开他的牙关，吮吸他的柔软，甜味在舌间摩挲。亲吻是最好的催情剂，当两人的嘴唇分离时缠绕在他们之间的银丝看起来淫靡而又色情。

发情期让每一个感官都更加敏感，每一个触感都被无限放大，德拉科的左手掀开身下人的单衣，含住他胸前的一边的粉色，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，时不时坏心眼地轻咬，右手顺着脊柱往臀部摸去，脱掉紧裹着下身的多余的衣物，黑发Omega轻声喘着气，发出细碎的呻吟，双手无意识地抓着德拉科的金发。

这屁股的手感比想象中的还要好，德拉科揉了揉往更加隐秘的地方探去。

"操，真湿。"德拉科不费力的插进一根手指，在里面围绕着穴口四处按压，身下的Omega发出小奶猫的呻吟，香甜的橘子味早已经六神无主，德拉科索性伸进第二根手指，把双指往旁边一勾，小穴被撑开，更多的体液从哈利的身体里流出打湿了德拉科的手，德拉科抬头看向哈利，发出赞赏的声音。

哈利恶狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼，虽然落在德拉科的眼里这更像是一种调情。

哈利眼角下垂，眼镜不知道什么时候掉落在一旁，那双蓝色的眼睛的确湿漉漉了，酡红爬上了哈利的脸颊，从嘴巴里呼出来的气热得吓人，全是橘子味，或许还带了点牛奶的味道，总之这个景象和德拉科无数夜里的梦高度重合。

"我来帮你，哈利。"德拉科叫着身下人的名字，"我来帮你度过这次发情期。"

哈利知道德拉科想做什么，但他现在无法正常思考，原始的欲望迫使他点点头，得到许可的德拉科把哈利抱起来，翻了个身。Omega的腺体毫无保留地展现在德拉科面前，德拉科张口咬了下去，alpha的信息素开了闸，涌入腺体攻略城池。哈利浑身颤抖，暂时标记带来的快感比他想象的更加汹涌得多。

德拉科也不好受，他下身又硬又烫，自慰对象赤身裸体地躺在身下，暂时标记还让那股橘子味混上了自己的味道，没有一个身体健全得alpha还能清醒保持理智。

他从后面环抱着哈利的腰，勒紧，让自己得火热顶着张合的穴口。

"你可以进来。"哈利轻声说。

"感谢邀请。"他俩应该都被情欲冲昏了头，德拉科觉得不合时宜的礼仪莫名好笑。

德拉科没有留给哈利喘气的时间，被温暖的肠壁裹着的火热一入到底，深深浅浅地顶弄起来。

Omega的身体十分适合性爱，未经开拓的地方传来的酥酥麻麻的感觉不断蔓延，哈利咬着自己的下唇努力让自己别叫得那么大声。

身后的alpha顶到了某个敏感的地方，从哈利嘴边溢出来的呻吟变了个调，他的双手漫无目的地抓着空气。

德拉科抽出身，把哈利转过来面向自己，再顶入。

哈利白皙的皮肤染上了粉红，体液覆盖在交合之处，alpha又深入了一个度，哈利修长有力的双腿本能地盘上了德拉科的腰。

德拉科加快速度顶撞，囊袋与肉体啪啪啪地响，耳边全是哈利隐忍的诱人的呻吟声。德拉科腾出一只手照顾精神的小哈利，大哈利则仰起头和他接吻，快感从四面八方涌来，交融的信息素淹没了沉溺与性爱中的两人。

哈利从混沌中清醒过来的时候，正赤裸地躺在德拉科地怀里，金发alpha细心地为他清洗。

哦，对，我刚和这个家伙打了一炮，哈利头疼地想道，这里看起来像级长盥洗室。

德拉科发现醒过来地黑发Omega迷迷糊糊地盯着自己，因为接吻过度，哈利地双唇泛着艳红，这都是自己的杰作，金发少年难得地红了脸，尴尬地开口："嗨。"

嗨？

哈利看向德拉科的眼神就像在看傻逼。

"我是说，如果你想的话，"德拉科犹豫地说道，"我可以帮你度过以后地每一次发情期。"

"告白干脆点马尔福先生，不了解你的人还以为你单纯地只想和我结成炮友，虽然那样也不错。"

"不，不是炮友，我想要变成的是每天都能摸到你屁股的男朋友。"

"…"

梅林的吊带丝袜，这绝对不可能是一场正常的平静的恋爱，哈利的头更疼了，但现在最紧要的是如何向韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐解释他身上来自马尔福的味道。

"先提前为你心疼一下吧，我的新晋男友德拉科。"哈利说道。


End file.
